camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.85F
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.85f Release Notes Tradeskills, Quest System, and Class Changes September 1, 2006 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Fixed a crash bug that affected some players when they attempted to zone out of the battleground portals in Demons' Breach. Â - (Pendragon Only) Fixed a bug that allowed players who may not have ordered Labyrinth of the Minotaur to acquire the Clockwork Cat. Buff Changes Â - Due to balance issues brought up by many players, all spell durations increased in 1.85e will be reverted back to their previous values.Â These buffs, however, will remain uninterruptible, and may still be cast while moving. Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.85e Release Notes Tradeskills, Quest System, and Class Changes August 30, 2006 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Clockwork Cat - As a token of appreciation, Royal Escorts located outside the throne room of each Realm will gift players who pre-ordered Labyrinth of the Minotaur with a special clockwork cat. Buff Changes In an effort to reduce downtime, buffs with durations based on timers have been normalized across the realms. We will be monitoring the effects of this change and make adjustments as necessary. Â - The duration of many buffs (self, pet-cast, group, and realm) have been increased. Most were increased to have one-hour durations, with the exception of the group-based resist buffs. These were set to have 30-minute durations. Â - Many buffs (self, pet-cast, group, and realm) are now uninterruptible and may be cast while moving.Â This change does not apply to self-only bladeturn buffs. Â TRADESKILL CHANGES Specialty Armor Updates Â - All Specialty Armor Recipes will share a single dropped pattern. Â - Gloves, Boots and Sleeves will consume one pattern. Â - Leggings and Helms will consume two patterns. Â - Vests will consume three patterns Â - The drop rates for patterns have been increased. Â Ranged Weapon Updates Â - Material Level 9 bows with predefined weapon effects have been added to the game. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Â - The Legion guardians in the Chapter Three dungeons will now spawn less frequently. Quests - All Realms Â - A Gift for the Consul - The Royal Escorts outside each throne room will tell players a bit about the Minotaur visitors as well as give the player the opportunity to present the High Consul with a gift from their Realm. Â COOPERATIVE SERVER Â - Soldier Carenza, Soldat Gyrid, Saighdear Creag have been added to Oceanus Haven. PVP SERVER Â - Soldier Carenza, Soldat Gyrid, Saighdear Creag have been added to Oceanus Haven. Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.85d Release Notes Tradeskills, Quest System, and Class Changes August 18, 2006 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Fixed a Pendragon only bug that didn't check your expansion flag correctly. Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.85c Release Notes Tradeskills, Quest System, and Class Changes August 17, 2006 TRADESKILL CHANGES AND FIXES Pendragon Test Monsters Â - To facilitate testing, we have added a merchant for each realm that will sell dropped components for alchemy, legendary weapons, and specialty recipes. The merchant is available in the capital city for each realm. The names of the merchants are as follows: Albion: Pedlen Midgard: Seljan Hibernia: Reic Alchemy Updates We greatly appreciate the feedback received for Version 1.85b's tradeskill changes. The following notes are adjustments made as a result of your feedback. Â - The reactive blinding netherium armor tincture, reactive blinding arcanium armor tincture, volatile blinding netherium weapon tincture, and volatile blinding arcanium weapon tincture recipes have been removed from Alchemy. Â - The stable greater celeric netherium and stable greater celeric arcanium tinctures will now have a 7 minute reuse timer associated with their charges. Â - The stable neutralizing arcanium and stable revivifying arcanium tinctures will now have a 5 minute reuse timer associated with their charges. Â - The spell duration for the invigoration potions has been decreased from 10 minutes to 5 minutes. Specialty Armor Updates Â - We have added steeple hat recipes for the specialty armors for all realms. Please note that the steeple hats have the same 5th slot bonus as the existing circlets. Â - Added new recipes for reinforced and studded armor sleeves that grant 5 quickness cap. Â - Added new recipes for cloth armor helms (circlets, wreaths, crowns and steeple hats) that grant 5 quickness cap. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Monster Notes - Midgard Â - Elder Skogsfru will now drop tinderboxes. Quest Notes - Midgard Â - Carved in Bone - The quest journal now gives the correct directions to Rielder's location in Mularn. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Quest Notes - Hibernia Â - Learning the Paths â€“ Players who are level five should no longer become an Animist when they select the keyword to learn about Animists from Faolan. Â Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.85b Release Notes Tradeskills, Quest System, and Class Changes August 10, 2006 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The autoloot radius has been increased. Â - In order to reduce confusion and possible accidental flag state changes, the "/xpoff" command is now obsolete. It has been replaced with the "/xp" command. This command takes one parameter, "ON" or "OFF". Typing "/xp OFF" will disable gaining experience for your character. Typing "/xp ON" will re-enable the gaining of experience. Typing "/xp" with no parameters will display the current state of this flag ( ON or OFF ), it will not change the state. Â - In order to reduce confusion and possible accidental flag state changes, the "/rpoff" command is now obsolete. It has been replaced with the "/rp" command. This command takes one parameter, "ON" or "OFF". Typing "/rp OFF" will disable gaining realm points for your character. Typing "/rp ON" will re-enable the gaining of realm points. Typing "/rp" with no parameters will display the current state of this flag ( ON or OFF ), it will not change the state. Â - A correction has been made to the autoloot message when the option is turned off. It used to say, "Use '/autoloot off' to turn this option off." Now it says, "Use '/autoloot on' to turn this option on." Â CLASS SYSTEM CHANGES AND FIXES Left Axe Changes Â - (Pendragon Only) Decaying Rage has been appropriately adjusted to be a 5-second stun. Master Level Ability Changes Sojourner Â - (Pendragon Only) Forceful Zephyr now has a range of 1000 units. Class Changes Bainshee Â - Bainshees may now be interrupted while casting spells from the Deafening Screech spell line of taunt spells. Â - The Audible Barrier line of group pulsing ablative auras no longer absorbs 100% of each hit. The spells will now absorb damage up to 50% of each individual hit. Druid Â - We've added two new spells to the Druid's Nature affinity spell line. 32 Nature Affinity Spec. "Call Greater Nature Tree" 45 Nature Affinity Spec: "Call Elder Nature Tree" These tree pets should be functionally identical to the Bear Pet received at the same level. This is a cosmetic change with one minor difference. The Bear pet casts a disease spell called "Rabies,â€? but the tree will cast a spell called "Spore Cloud.â€? They should be identical disease spells with a different name and spell effect. The trees should also have a randomized model when summoned. Hunter Â - Hunter pets added in 1.85a should no longer trigger reactive armor procs. (Pendragon Only) Â - The Wild Spirit line of pet cast Str/Con buffs is now instant cast, and the duration has been increased to 20 minutes. Paladin Â - The Paladin's Barrier of Faith spell line and Celerity spell line will no longer share the same recast timer. Because of this change, the single magical resist chants will now share two timers. The Body, Spirit, and Energy chants will share one timer, and the Heat, Cold and Matter chants will share a second timer. Â TRADESKILL NOTES Â General Changes and Fixes Â - The Alchemy weak essence of weariness recipe will now properly accept the greater enervating poison ingredient. Basic Crafting Â - Chain and Scale recipes in Basic Crafting will no longer require the use of liners. Multiple Charge Potions Â - All existing Alchemy potion recipes are now set up to create 3-charge potions. Please note that any potion created before this patch will not be affected. New potions created with these recipes will have the appropriate number of charges. Â - We have added 6-charge and 9-charge recipe versions for each Alchemy potion. Alchemists will now have the option to create a 3-charge, 6-charge, or 9-charge version of each of their potions. Â - Due to changing the potions to be multi-charge potions, newly crafted potions can no longer be sold to an NPC vendor. Â - The recipes in Alchemy have been reorganized to fit the multi-charge potion recipes more cleanly into the recipe list. Alchemy Potion Changes Â - The durations for the Strength, Fortitude, Dexterity, Enlightenment, Might, Deftness, Shard Skin, and Speed potions have been increased from 10 minutes to 20 minutes. Â - The durations for the Invigoration potions have been increased from 2 minutes to 10 minutes. Â - The buff value of the Strength, Fortitude, Dexterity, and Enlightenment potions has been increased from 20 to 34. Â - The buff value of the Might and Deftness potions has been increased from 30 to 51. Â New Low Level Tinctures Â - We have added reactive effect and charge tincture recipes to Alchemy for levels 25 and level 35. The names and effects for these tinctures are listed below. Level 25 Reactive Effects Reactive shard fine alloy armor tincture - 2.6 damage shield, 15-second duration Reactive hardening fine alloy armor tincture - 37 armor factor buff, 60-second duration Reactive ablative fine alloy armor tincture - 50 melee ablative, 10-minute duration Level 25 Charges Stable shard fine alloy tincture - 2.1 damage shield, 10-minute duration Stable hardening fine alloy tincture - 37 armor factor buff, 10-minute duration Stable enlightening fine alloy tincture - 37 acuity buff, 10-minute duration Level 35 Reactive Effects Reactive shard adamantium armor tincture - 3.6 damage shield, 15-second duration Reactive hardening adamantium armor tincture - 56 armor factor buff, 60-second duration Reactive ablative adamantium armor tincture - 75 melee ablative, 10-minute duration Level 35 Charges Stable shard adamantium tincture - 2.9 damage shield, 10-minute duration Stable hardening adamantium tincture - 56 armor factor buff, 10-minute duration Stable enlightening adamantium tincture - 56 acuity buff, 10-minute duration New High Level Tinctures Â - We have added reactive effect, weapon effect, and charge tincture recipes to Alchemy that provide new effects for crafted armor. The names and effects for these tinctures are listed below. Â - Some of the higher level tinctures require a dropped component, which comes from the standard dropped components used in Alchemy. The following recipes that require this dropped component are as follows: Reactive blinding netherium armor tincture Reactive draining netherium armor tincture Reactive blinding arcanium armor tincture Reactive draining arcanium armor tincture Stable neutralizing arcanium tincture Stable revivifying arcanium tincture Volatile depletion netherium weapon tincture Volatile blinding netherium weapon tincture Volatile depletion arcanium weapon tincture Volatile blinding arcanium weapon tincture Level 45 Reactive Effects Reactive coil netherium armor tincture - 30% snare, 15-second duration Reactive depletion netherium armor tincture - 35 power drain Reactive blinding netherium armor tincture - 25% nearsight, 30-second duration Reactive draining netherium armor tincture - 75 omni drain Level 45 Charges Stable greater celeric netherium tincture - 10% celerity, 5-minute duration Stable transference netherium tincture - 30 power transfer Stable shifting netherium tincture - 7 hits transfer Level 45 Weapon Effects Volatile provoking netherium weapon tincture - 16 taunt Volatile depletion netherium weapon tincture - 35 power drain Volatile blinding netherium weapon tincture - 25% nearsight, 30-second duration Level 49 Reactive Effects Reactive coil arcanium armor tincture - 35% snare, 15-second duration Reactive depletion arcanium armor tincture - 55 power drain Reactive blinding arcanium armor tincture - 30% nearsight, 30-second duration Reactive draining arcanium armor tincture - 100 omni drain Level 49 Charges Stable greater celeric arcanium tincture - 15% celerity, 5 minute duration Stable neutralizing arcanium tincture - cure poison Stable revivifying arcanium tincture - cure disease Level 49 Weapon Effects Volatile provoking arcanium weapon tincture - 28 taunt Volatile depletion arcanium weapon tincture - 55 power drain Volatile blinding arcanium weapon tincture - 30% nearsight, 30-second duration New Ranged Weapons Â - (Fletching) We have added new level 51 ranged weapons with a predefined weapon effect. Players will have a choice between three different recipes for each level 51 bow to choose between either a cold, heat, or energy based direct damage weapon effect. Specialty Armor Recipes Â - We have added new level 51 armor recipes for Tailoring and Armorcrafting. Each armor piece has a predefined bonus in imbue slot 5. Players will be able to create these items and spellcraft in the four available imbue slots. The predefined imbue slot does not use any imbue points that would be used for spellcrafting purposes. Â - The armor pieces have Trials of Atlantis armor textures (from Stygia, Volcanus, and Aerus sets). Â - The recipes for the specialty armor pieces will require a dropped component that can be found on high-level monsters and boss monsters in classic, Shrouded Isles, and New Frontiers zones (including Passage of Conflict). Â - For more information on the predefined bonuses and armor pieces available from the new Specialty recipes for Armorcrafting and Tailoring, please visit http://www.camelotherald.com/article.php?id=211 Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Item Notes Â - The Brimstone Dagger of Bedlam is now left hand useable. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Albion Monsters Â - Various drakoran in Avalon City have been equipped with melee and ranged weapons. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES General Â - Additional teleporters have been added to the Ruins of Atlantis zones and the Oceanus Haven zones. These teleporters provide the same options as the Portal Keep teleporters. Oceanus Encounters Â - Eternal Plant - Previously, this encounter would reset after a given amount of time if not completed successfully, requiring players to wait for the spawn conditions to be met again. Now, Sobekhotep should now remain up until the encounter is completed successfully. Â - Winged Helm - The marble fighters and the marble figurines have had their level reduced to be more on par with the frightening harpies in the area. Volcanus Encounters Â - Master Level 5.9 - When interacting with the 'hery seshta', players would occasionally be transformed into the wrong gender and race of mummy.Â This should no longer occur. Aerus Encounters Â - Cyclops' Eye - Modified the encounter to fix a rare occurrence where Kertom would not spawn properly and require a manual reset. Â - Centaur commoners will no longer use the Grasping Roots style. Â Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Â Encounters - Hibernia Â - Chief Amanita in the Underground Forest now wields a bow. Â NEW FRONTIERS WORLD NOTES Â - In the Proving Grounds battleground, the Hastener and siegemaster for the Hibernian portal keep were moved to prevent them from overlapping. Â - The realm-specific guards for the central keep in the Cathal Valley battleground should now appear decked out in equipment more befitting their role and stature. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quests - General - Any players with the Darkness Rising client can enter the Kingâ€™s Throne Room. Â COOPERATIVE SERVER Â - Albion porters for this ruleset will now display Oceanus as a destination again.Â The keyword was still functional but was missing from the list of locations offered by these porters.Â Â - Relic fragments should now obey standard loot rules when dropped from destroyed Relics. PVP SERVER Â - Albion porters for this ruleset will now display Oceanus as a destination again.Â The keyword was still functional but was missing from the list of locations offered by these porters. Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.85 Release Notes Quest System and Class Changes July 27, 2006 Â NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Art has been updated for players in shade, mummy, and stone forms (Catacombs and newer clients only). Â - A number of NPCs erroneously displayed that they gave Master Level experience when they did not.Â This has been fixed, and they will no longer indicate that they are worth Master Level experience. Â - Advanced trainers have been stationed in the starting towns (Cotswold, Mularn, and Mag Mell) by their guilds. Note that many of these trainers are new to training and may not offer all services those in the capital city might (such as beginning the epic quests, etc.). Â - Fixed two bugs in the user interface in which tooltips were not being positioned correctly in tree controls. Â CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Cabalists Â - Simulacrum pets will now perform the entire range of emotes granted to other pets. Hunters Â - Hunters have a new instant-cast pet at spec 40 and 50 in Beastcraft with the following details: 40: Hunter's Elder Protector - Spawns at 85% of the Hunter's level and has a chance to proc Disease (Rabies) as well as perform various melee styles on the target. 50: Hunter's Elder Avatar - Spawns at 90% of the Hunter's level and has a greater chance to proc Disease (Rabies) as well as perform various melee styles on the target. Necromancers Â - Necromancers should now be able to purchase and use the Realm Ability Purge. Â - Fixed a rare bug in which Necromancers would not lose shade form when their pets went away. Â - Tinderbox items can now be used by Necromancers while in shade form. Left Axe Changes Â - Decaying Rage is now a side positional style with a 5 second stun. Â - Aurora Borealis now chains off of Decaying Rage. Axe Â - Valkyrieâ€™s Shield will be based off Evade for Berserkers and Shadowblades Sword Â - Frost Cut will be based off Evade for Savages. Slash Changes Â - Riposte for Infiltrators will now be based off Evade. Dual Wield Changes Â - Reflection for Infiltrators will now be based off Evade. Thrust Changes Â - Beartooth for Infiltrators will now be based off Evade. Â - Ricochet for Infiltrators will be based off Evade. Blades Â - Horizon blade will now be based off Evade for Nightshades and Rangers. Piercing Â - Tarantula will now be based off Evade for Nightshades and Rangers. Â Master Level Ability Changes Sojourner Weâ€™ve strived to make Forceful Zephyr a more balanced ability, allowing it to be more reliable in use and more defensive in nature as per its original design. To that end, weâ€™ve made the following adjustments to this Master Level ability: Â - Forceful Zephyr is now a targeted pet summon spell very much similar to a Theurgist Earth pet in terms of speed and functionality. The ground target aspects of the ability and thus the unreliability have been removed entirely. The caster must face the target during the initial casting and have adequate line of sight. This line of sight is not limited to just X and Y planes, as targeting on a different Z axis is possible. Â - Forceful Zephyr will only ever hit the person originally targeted by the caster. It will no longer sometimes hit other enemy targets in its path. Â - The Zephyr will chase after the target and only the target designated by the caster. It is possible to outrun the Zephyr during its lifespan if conditions are right. Â - The Zephyr is immune to Crowd Control spells of any type and will not deviate from its target. Â - The ability now has a 2000 unit range and remains an instant cast ability. Â - The initial lifespan of the Zephyr is 10 seconds. If it catches its target the Zephyr will last an additional 7-10 seconds as it buffets its target around. If the target out runs or out maneuvers the Zephyr for the 10 second duration then the Zephyr will vanish. Â - The Zephyr will randomly choose a direction when it hits its target and buffet the target in that direction, albeit at a slower speed than the initial burst of velocity demonstrated from caster to target. Â - The Zephyr will chase a target under water if the target dives after the ability is used, though the caster cannot use the ability on a target above water if the caster is under water. The reverse it true for using the ability underwater. Â - While the Zephyr is buffeting its target for the 7-10 seconds, the target is immune to damage through a pulsing melee and magic ablative. This immunity drops as the target gets dropped.>> Â - The recast timer of the ability has been lowered from 15 minutes to 10 minutes.Â Â - ***FOR TESTING PURPOSES ON PENDRAGON ONLY: The recast timer for Forceful Zephyr has been lowered to 60 seconds. This is only to help us test the mechanics of the change, and the official timer will be ten to fifteen minutes (see the above note).*** Â NEW FRONTIERS NOTES General Â - When zoning from the Frontiers side of Druim Ligen and Druim Cain to the homeland side, the player will no longer appear beneath the geometry. Â - GTAE spells, such as Earth Wave should no longer do double damage to players on rams. Â - Players should now receive realm points while operating a ram. Â - All battlegrounds now award 25 percent more realm points per kill. Leirvik Battleground - General Â - The size of the center island has been enlarged. - The center island terrain has been contoured to allow many unique play styles. The center keep is now on a raised hill. Â - All towers have been moved further away from the center keep. Each realm will have a tower near the vicinity of the bridge that connects to their portal keep island. Â - Each realm's portal keep island now has a direct bridge route to the center island. You may still swim if you wish. Â - Various texture enhancements have been introduced throughout the zone. Â - 'The ground is too steep' restrictions have been removed from Leirvik. Â - All boat merchants and docks have been removed from Leirvik. Â - A number of new vendors have set up shops near each of the realms' portal keeps. The new vendors include a recharger, a smith, a poison supplier, and an arrowsmith.Â All merchant NPCs may be attacked by the enemy realm and will offer the chance to drop loot, upon death. Protect your citizens! Â Cathal Valley Battleground - General Â - Ever since the discovery of Cathal Valley, adventurers of all realms have wondered what the mysterious portal at the end of Cathal Valley represents.Â Observant adventurers will notice that the portal has shifted and revealed an enigmatic keep at the end of Cathal Valley!Â Guarded by the spirit of the previous keep lord, Keep Orseo is a mystery to all the scholars of each realm and a call has gone out to each realm's heroes to claim the keep so that the other realms will not be privy to whatever secrets the keep represents. Â - With the revelation of the central keep in Cathal Valley, players have the opportunity to claim this strategic point for their realm.Â Once a realm claims the keep, it will populate with a contingent of guards to defend the keep on that realm's behalf until another realm comes along and kills that realm's keep lord. Â - Several new vendors have set up shops near each of the realm's portal keeps.Â The new vendors include a recharger, a smith, a poison supplier, and an arrowsmith. Â - Seeing an opportunity for profit, wood merchants have set up shop at the towers that overlook each realm's milegate.Â The wood purchased here can be used to repair the postern doors on the milegates or the keep doors on the new central keep. Â - A number of vendors can be found at the new central keep in Cathal Valley.Â The vendors available in the center keep include a recharger, a smith, a poison supplier, a wood merchant, and an enchanter.Â All merchant NPCs may be attacked by the enemy realm and will offer the chance to drop loot, upon death. Protect your citizens! Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â - The switches that open the door into and out of the border keeps on the home realm side have had their interaction radius normalized so they all operate similarly across realms.Â This corrects a small discrepancy across realms in how close you had to be to operate the switches. Albion Monsters Â - The mighty dragon Golestandt is no longer referred to as female by emotes displayed during the encounter. Â - Slythcur should no longer wander into West Downs. Hibernia Monsters Â - The Siabra Queen and her entourage will no longer spawn on top of their tower in the Bog of Cullen. Dungeons Â - Additional entrances to the level 1-10 task dungeons were added to Ludlow and Vasudheim in 1.84.Â Because the dungeons exit to Cotswold and Mularn respectively, a npc was added at each of these entrances to allow players easy access back to the entrance at Ludlow and Vasudheim. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Albion Monsters Â - The Spirit of Lord Emthoro is now properly set to give Master Level experience. Dungeons Â - CaveÂ Fixed an issue in which Xanxicar's champions would not properly come to his aid when called. Â TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Oceanus Quests Â -Â Level 1 Final Encounter - CetusÂ The Cetus encounter has been modified to prevent players from inadvertently killing Cetus with the mindslayers spawned from using 'Rassa's Mirror'.Â This means that the item should no longer be usable if the monster falls below 50% health and should not do enough damage to kill Cetus whenever it is used.Â Aerus Quests Â - Level 9 Final Encounter - PhoenixÂ The 'Phoenix Ozos' monsters that patrol the southwest generator will now path correctly all the way around the generator. Item Notes Â - Healers who were previously unable to trade the current version of Eirene's Chestpiece will now be able to trade it for a version with different stats. Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - In the Plutonian Shores adventure wing instance, a Plutonian Wizard that was spawning and becoming trapped in the world geometry has been moved slightly to prevent this issue. Â Dungeons Â - Abandoned Mines (Albion) - Grayfur should no longer zephyr people through walls or to invalid places within the dungeon. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quests - Albion Â - Rebellion: The Race to King's Crossing - Players who do not receive quest credit for defending Sergeant Connelly may now speak with him after the encounter to advance. Â - Conspiracy: Dark Development - Players who do not receive quest credit for defeating the demon in the tower may now speak with Kelec after the encounter to advance. Â Quests - Midgard Â Â - Rebellion: The Race to Hagg Dalur - Players who do not receive quest credit for defending Sergeant Malagin may now speak with him after the encounter to advance. Â - Conspiracy: Dark Development - Players who do not receive quest credit for defeating the demon in the tower may now speak with Morkosis after the encounter to advance. Â Quests - Hibernia Â - Rebellion: The Race to Clocha Liatha - Players who do not receive quest credit for defending Captain Fearghus may now speak with him after the encounter to advance. Â - Conspiracy: Dark Development - Players who do not receive quest credit for defeating the demon in the tower may now speak with Brother Esras after the encounter to advance. Â FOUNDATIONS NOTES Â - Doors to the tavern and other non-player owned properties in the Broughshane housing zone will now open properly when interacted with. Â - The horse route from the Albion housing entrance to the Stoneleigh market should no longer freeze along the route. Â COOPERATIVE SERVER Â - New spell effects have been created and added to the Relic Fragments. Â - Additional treasure has been added to the Relic encounters. Â - Beer Run - This quest has been disabled on Gaheris since it requires players to enter the Battlegrounds. Â - Gone but not Forgotten - This quest has been disabled on Gaheris since it requires players to enter the Battlegrounds. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes